


After Years of Listening (A Stone Comes To Life) [Chinese Version]

by daysofsummer



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysofsummer/pseuds/daysofsummer





	After Years of Listening (A Stone Comes To Life) [Chinese Version]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After Years of Listening (A Stone Comes To Life)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813481) by [Novocaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novocaine/pseuds/Novocaine). 



_After years of listening, a stone comes to life,_

_And the candle in the tiny grass;_

_And the night, like a wife, comes home;_

_A feather, in this touch of wind, flies back_

_To the lost bird and everything I do not know_

_Begins to sway at once_

            --James Tipton

 

\----------------------------

时间从不曾放慢它的脚步，约定之日就要到来。

Thorin站在Erebor城墙边上的悬崖上，俯视着他的王国，不远处，Dale划破黎明的第一道火光已经燃起。稀薄的空气，潮湿且寒冷，昭示着一个严酷的冬季即将来临。但Thorin丝毫不在乎即将来临的寒冬将会带来的考验-----在收复他们的家园整整6年后，Erebor终于摆脱了毁灭的痕迹，恢复了它昔日的荣光。他的子民在山内定居，繁荣昌盛，洞穴再次被火光点亮，过去数十年未曾被开采过的矿脉源源不断地向他们输送着前所未有的财富。与周边的贸易再次开放，熏肉，蜜饯，农作物，燕麦以及皮毛，这些物品不仅仅来自像Dale这样的人类城市，也来自精灵们的家园，Mirkwood与Rivendell。 矮人与精灵间的和平协定暂时还是处于试验性的阶段，Thorin与Thandruil之间的恩怨并没有半分的减少，但Legolas成功地说服了精灵与矮人再次贸易，另外一边Ori也很好地安抚了矮人不满的情绪。 作为交换，Erebor提供他们独有的工艺产物；他们铁匠锻造的金属制品和珠宝匠处理宝石的技巧在整个中土都享有盛名。

Durin一族重拾了属于他们的荣耀，孤山恢复了昔日的繁荣。和平再次降临到这片土地上，国王加冕的日子也将要到来。

  尽管没有人胆敢质疑他以及他的继承人统治这个王国的资格，但根据传统，一个国家新的纪元要从新国王的加冕开始。 Thoirn的父亲从未能为Thorin加冕，因此这里的人民依旧认为现在还是Thráin II，Thrór之子的纪元，即便现在坐在王座上的是他的儿子。 但明天，当太阳的第一道光划破黎明之时-----Erebor会正式进入由Thorin II统治的时代，一个结束了他们颠簸流离的生活，给Erebor带来黄金时代的国王。

  Thorin知道此时他应当感到喜悦，满足才对。 他回到了梦寐以求的家园，人民安居乐业，他成为了名副其实的山下之王。 他的外甥们终于回到了他们出生的地方，人民赞美他们，向他们致以最崇高的敬意，这才是他们作为王子应当得到的。 Dis不再是一个亡国的公主，她依旧优雅、美丽。 尽管她对他带着两个外甥参与的这场战斗的怒火并没完全褪去。 为这一切，Thorin应当高兴才对。 但他内心却不曾真正快乐过；并不是因为那块冰冷的石头现在依旧在Dale国王的手上，而是偷偷带走它，为此而被Thorin驱逐的半身人。 被愤怒冲昏脑袋的Thorin甚至威胁着要杀死对方。

  Thorin完成过许多了不起的事情，他从来都不是一个傻瓜，他知道，所有的痛苦都是他自己一手造成的，Bilbo所做的一切都是为了避免不必要的流血冲突。 当时在大门前他吐出的恶毒话语时常在他的梦里出现，Bilbo失落，痛苦而扭曲的脸，落寞的背影蚀刻在Thorin的脑海里，挥之不去。 他做过许多令他后悔而想要挽回的蠢事，但当中没有任何一件事能比他赶走霍比特人这事让他更追悔莫及。

  随着时间的流逝，队伍里的其他人慢慢地原谅了他们的国王，即便在提到半身人的名字之时，Balin依旧会用不悦的眼神看着Thorin。

“Erebor的公主得亲自翻过这些石块才能见到你，这可真是失礼。”

Thorin转身，为来者的话语露微微一笑。 Dis，尽管按照矮人的标准，她也有些太过小巧，但正是因为这个原因，她轻巧敏捷，踏过这些岩石几乎没弄出什么声响。Durin一族曾经与精灵联姻，这不算是什么秘密-----那是在很久很久之前的事情了-----如果有人对这一点有任何质疑，那么Dis的存在就足以消除这些怀疑了。 她穿着华美的衣服，不像普通的女矮人长着胡须，如玉石般白皙的皮肤，湛蓝的眼睛足以让人为之惊叹，娇小的身体里藏着异与常人的力量。 尤其是她那淡金色的头发-----如同丝绸一般精致顺滑，这在矮人族里是非常罕见的，只有Mirkwood的精灵才有这样的发色。 她夹杂了矮人与精灵的美貌让人们对她是又爱又恨，不管是她的家人还是她的人民。 但她的哥哥却没有因此减少对她喜爱的半分，即便她的在场总会让他想起一个他并不喜欢的事实，自己身上还留有精灵的血

  “我没想到你会这么早起来。 他们告诉我你为了准备明天的庆典而忙的筋疲力尽，”Dis往前走了两步，站到了他的身旁，他低头看着她，就连她美丽的杏眼也掩盖不住她此时的疲倦。“我们的家园已经收复，你没必要再让自己累的像头骡子。”

  她眉头微皱，细长的眉毛稍稍弓起，望向远处。太阳正缓缓从地平线上升起；翠绿色光芒被金色的光圈包围着，带来了凌晨的第一道曙光，这奇异的景观让她目眩神晕。 “在梦里，我一直期盼着这一天的到来；回到我出生的家园，与我的家人在一起，见证你的加冕。 明日，你就会是一位真正的国王。而我，哪怕是提前踏入坟墓，也愿意倾尽所有，只为这一刻的到来。”

  Thorin胸口因为她的话语而发紧。 “若他们还在这儿那该有多好啊。”他希望他们的父亲也能看到这一天。 不仅如此，他亦希望他的兄弟能活着见证他的凯旋，还有那些逝去的同胞，他们死亡带来的阴影从未离开过他半分。

  Dis深吸着属于山顶才有的空气，微微地叹气道。 “他们会以你为荣，我的哥哥，”她一边说一边用她纤细的手指握住了Thorin的手，望着远处的地平线露出了一个微笑。 “就和我一样。”

  哪怕是这么多年过去了，但他依旧认为自己不配得到她的赞美与尊敬。 即使他的妹妹从未责备过他，但无论如何，他永远都无法原谅自己，没能救下他们的兄弟Frerin；“这并非我一个人的功劳，”他轻轻地捏了捏她的手。“还有Fili和Kili-----”

Frerin: Thorin的弟弟，Dis的另外一个哥哥

 “为家族带来了荣耀。他们的父亲会和我一样感到骄傲的。”

 “还有其他的同伴----”

 “我知道。”

 “还有-----”

 “你的飞贼，当然了。”她把目光从地平线上收回，望着他的脸，淡淡一笑。

  他很少与她谈起有关霍比特人的事，但毫无疑问，她的两个儿子还有队伍里其他的成员对飞贼的赞美恐怕都让她耳朵起茧了。“没错，”他低声地答道。“还有飞贼。”

  Dis用锐利的眼神注视着Thoirn的双眼。 有人说她的眼睛受到过Aule的祝福；和真神一样，能看穿世间的一切。 虽然这只是流言，但Dis确实能透过他人的眼睛去洞察对方的内心。 在她面前没有秘密可言；她总能读出对方内心最真实的想法 “你还要自责多久？这些年来，你从未真正高兴过，你浑浑噩噩地度过每一天，这些我都能看到，我知道，你比任何人都希望他回来。”

Aule是掌管金属与岩石的神

他垂下头叹气。“这个问题我们早就讨论过了。”

Dis耸了耸包裹在华服之下的肩膀，别过头去。“没错。”    

  在无数个孤独的夜晚里，他也曾考虑过这件事。 但答案总是一样的，他不能。为了一块石头，他轻易地就把霍比特人驱赶出自己的国家，Bilbo一定对他失望透顶，在Bilbo为他付出了这么多之后，他的行为是多么的令人不齿。 半身人没有任何理由会再次回到他身边。考虑到他对可怜的飞贼的所作所为，Thorin的内心坚信独自去承受这些痛苦是他应得的惩罚，这反而能让他的良心少受些谴责。

“你不能一辈子带着一颗破碎的心活下去，”Dis打破了漫长的沉默。

而Thorin，从来不喜欢别人质疑他的决定，回答道；“看着我。”

 

*

 

  时间从不会迟到， Erebor开始了一连串的庆祝活动。

  时间紧迫，所有的一切工作都必须在正午前完成。 厨子，仆人还有他的臣子们都不曾停下忙碌的脚步。 Dis正在穿梭在贵族与平民之间，吩咐着应当被完成的事情，检查一切是否准备就绪，Thorin好容易才找到一个空隙能和她谈上两句。 Fili和Kili俩人也没能闲着，忙着完成他们母亲给他们交代的任务。 所有人都在为这次庆典尽自己的努力。得知他不是唯一一个怀念他们特有的传统与文化的人，Thorin为眼前的这一幕所打动。 他为他的人民收复了生养他们的家园，作为回报，他们给予他最崇高的敬仰与热爱。 Thorin想；一桩相当公平的交易。

  Thorin的装扮就和以往的国王一般；从头到脚都经过精心的装饰，身穿华美的长袍，上面装饰着一排排综错复杂的扣带。头发经过细致的打理，几名矮人少女脸上带着红晕，羞怯地走到她面前为他梳理头发，精心地编织一条又一条辫子。 当一切都完成后，他温和地示意她们退下，这群少女垂下眼眉，脸颊带着一丝粉红，低声地向他致意后离开了。 没多久，一阵敲门声响起，他没细想有谁会在此时拜访他，嘟哝了一声示意对方的进来。

  “老朋友，”一个熟悉的，带着喜悦的声音向他问候。

  Throin从窗前转过身，当他看到站在门口那个瘦削，高挑的身影之时，他脸上挂满了笑容。 有那么一瞬间，他几乎都认不出眼前的这个人----一袭洁白的长袍，一串珍珠骨项链和灰色的长发稀松地挂在来者纤细但结实的肩膀上， -----但也就那么一瞬间而已。 “Gandalf！”他们朝彼此走去，巫师屈膝，好让他们能来上一个结结实实的拥抱。 “我正担心你来不了呢，”在他们终于松开对方后，Thorin说道。 “给我说说你这身新衣服是怎么回事，” 他带着笑意望着Gandalf身上白色的长袍，热情地拍打着对方的手臂。不难发现这精美的织物出自精灵之手。

  巫师露出一个微笑，站直身子，给了对方一个再简单不过的回答。 “一个变化，好的变化。”

  Thorin盯着这位故友的眼睛，他留意到有一些不同寻常的东西-----一些过去不曾在这双眼睛里看到的。 Gandalf的眼睛比起过去更加睿智，明亮。 但里面还隐藏着更多的东西；一种难以扼制的恐惧。 国王收起笑容。“代价是？”

  巫师摇摇头，几缕长发随着他的动作在空气中轻微地飘荡着，他握紧Thorin的双肩。 “说来话长了，我的朋友。 但今天是你加冕的日子，而我，则希望在这样的一个盛大的庆典里，给你带来的都是好的消息。”

  矮人轻声地窃笑，Gandalf说的没错。这个现在可以暂时放到一边。 “啊，一个庆典，没错。” 他的目光再次回到窗前。

  “但是，你心却不在此。”

  Thorin没有回答。他知道，他无须回答。

  “他很好，”Gandalf开口说。 “身体健康，精神饱满。”

  笑容再次回到国王的脸上，他注视着远处耀眼的地平线。 “真的吗？”

  巫师站到他身边。“是的，他又变回了那个快乐的霍比特人，回到了他的花园，守护着那些不断增长的藏书-----”

  听到这个，Thorin忍不住笑出了声，他想起了那一排排的书架上塞满了数之不尽的书卷。 Bilbo的聪明也归功于他对阅读的热爱。

 “-----他甚至还长高了一些！”

  “噢，你一定是在开玩笑！”

  Gandalf笑着回答。“也许光线，土地倾斜的角度多少有一些糊弄了我的眼睛，但不管怎么样，我敢说，他至少长高了半英尺。”

  他还记得那霍比特人异常小巧的身躯。相对人类与精灵来说矮人的身躯可以算的上是迷你，但就算和矮人相比，霍比特人也显得太过柔弱娇小，虽然他多次证明了他不像其他人想的那般弱小。 “我由衷地感到喜悦，”他不加掩饰地说，“得知他现在过得安宁舒适，这让我宽慰不少。”

  Gandalf知道Thorin还有未说出口的话, 他试着去安慰Thorin，拍拍对方的肩膀。“但是。”

  Thorin闭上双眼。“但是。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  正午，太阳高挂在天空中。

  Erebor所有的矮人都聚集在城门外连接着宫殿的露台上；无论是贵族还是平民，他们挤成一团，争先恐后地想要一睹新国王的风采。 大部分的仪式都已经完成； Dis和她的两个儿子站在Gandalf的右侧，左侧是Dwalin和冒险队伍里的其他人。 Kili的泪水把他的鼻子都沾湿了，要是换在平时，Thorin一定会斥责他作为一个王室成员不应当有这样的表现，但此时Thorin却觉得的Kili可爱极了。 Fili没有像他的弟弟哭的一塌糊涂，但他眼里也泛着泪光，一旁的Dis正在抹去她脸上的泪水。 陪同他踏上旅途的其他人，还有许多在场的矮人都流下了喜悦的泪水，其他没有哭泣的，像Balin和Oin，则一脸自豪地注视着他们的国王。

  这是他梦寐以求的时刻。 经过了漫长而艰苦的征途，这一天终于到来。

  Gandalf从Dis手上接过皇冠-----Thorin父亲的皇冠湮没在岁月的长河，这个是复制品，工匠做了些许的改动-----但更为精美，上面装饰用的蓝宝石和黑玛瑙在阳光下闪耀着迷人的光芒。 Thorin垂下头，等待最后一步的完成，巫师微笑着为他加冕。

  “王者之日来临。”

  Thorin感受到皇冠落在头顶上的重量。 眼泪已经在他的眼里打圈，他深吸了一口气好让自己冷静下来。

  “愿您恩泽天下。”

出自魔戒3，我直接套用了pupoo上载字幕的翻译

  在Thorin还没站起来之时，人群里就爆发出一阵又一阵的欢呼和兴奋地拍掌声。 Kili，Fili两人撞进他的怀里，带着泪水发出兴奋的欢呼，他紧紧地搂着他的两个外甥，用Kuzhdul语祝福他们。 当他们终于退开后，他牵着Dis的手，把她转向自己，像他们还是个孩子时常做的一样，亲吻着她的额头。 她紧紧地搂住他，无法自制地流下更多的泪水。 Gandalf爽朗的笑声回荡在矮人们的欢呼声中。

  但喜庆的时刻并没有持续太久，欢呼声褪去，取而代之的是一阵好奇的低语。Thorin和他的家人留意到了人群的异常，朝着人群焦虑的眼神盯着的方向望去。

  南边，一支人类的队伍-----来自Dale-----正朝王国走来。 接着是东边，他的心被提了起来-----Mahal救救他-----那是一群精灵。 他只能看清他们衣服的颜色，一些是褐色的，另外一些是珍珠白的，这意味着他们是一支由Rivendell和Mirkwood的精灵组成的队伍。

  Thorin的手按在剑柄上，在场的群众因为他的这个动作，原本疑惑的议论声变为了恐惧，Gandalf伸出手制止了Thorin。 Thorin无法忘记上一次精灵来到矮人王国之时发生的事情。 在他旁边，Dwalin和其他人也都做好了随时战斗的准备。

  “我不认为他们有任何的恶意，”Gandalf用不容置疑的口气说。

  Dis皱着眉头，握住Thorin的手。 “我不知道他们为什么会来，他们并没有派遣使者通知我们。” Kili和Fili站在国王与公主的两侧，提防着随时可能到来的袭击。

  出人意料地，Thorin听从了Gandalf的话，他大声地说。 “很好，那就让我们问问他们为何如此突然地即兴造访。” 非常典型的外交措辞。 没错，Dale目前是他们的盟友，但在政治上，前一秒的盟友下一秒就能变为敌人。 和平在中土实在是太过脆弱和不可信，在这方面，Thorin从来不曾掉以轻心。

  来自Dale的队伍率先抵达，Bard走在队伍的最前面，朝国王致意“Thorin，Thrain之子，山下之王！”

  这个名号让Thorin忍不住地微笑。 “Bard，Dale之主！我的族人由衷地欢迎您的到来。”

  矮人们退到一边，在中间给人类留出了一条小路，人群中夹杂着疑惑与恐惧的低语并没有消失。 一些人类男性肩上扛着动物的尸体，后面跟着的女性手里提着装满面包与馅饼的篮子。 Bard本人的右臂下则夹着一个不起眼的小木盒，当他站到Thorin面前时，两位国王像多年不见的朋友一般紧紧地握住对方的前臂。

  Bard看着新加冕的国王，带着微笑开口说，“请原谅我们不请自来。在今天您正式成为国王的重要日子里，我们想给您带来一些惊喜，希望我们唐突的到访，依旧能得到欢迎。”

  “我父亲的大堂永远为Dale的人民敞开，”Thorin回答。

  “不管怎么样，我们更希望你们能提早告知，”Kili这句话还没说完就发出一声惨叫，大概是他的母亲和哥哥用手肘大力地撞击他的肚子的缘故。

  Bard没有因为Kili的话而不满，反而因为Kili的惨叫而笑出了声。 他拿出一直夹在他右臂下的木盒，这个动作让人群安静了下来。 “一份礼物，”Bard打开了盒子。

  是Arkenstone，它完好无损地躺在天鹅绒制成的垫子上。 站在靠前些的人看到了它独有的光芒-----他们知道那是什么，瞬间人群再次喧嚣起来。 一种难以言明的感觉流过了Thorin的身体，站在他身边的Dis绷紧了身体。

  Bard和他的随从对人群的反应感到十分满意，但Thorin却恰好相反，他能感受到的只有极度的厌恶。 他曾----极少次地-----想过，如果这块宝石能回归，他手能再次地捧起他们的传家之宝，那会是怎么样的感觉？ 现在它就在他的眼前，唾手可得，但他却一丁点喜悦也不曾感觉到。 他突然明白了，他一点都不想要这块石头。哪怕这是他们家族的至宝，Durin一族的骄傲。 他不想触碰它。见到山下之王并没有如同自己预期伸出手接过这份礼物。 “您不喜欢吗？”Dale的国王难以置信地问到。

  “它被诅咒过，”Dis低声说。 “它是万恶之源，”她的声音瞬间湮没在人群的议论声中。

 

  她说的没错。 Thorin曾愿意为这块石头奉上鲜血-----他自己的，他朋友的，他家人的。 甚至还有他深爱的人的鲜血。 他的祖父因为这块石头无法自拔陷入了疯狂追求财富的狂热，他的父亲视这块石头高于一切。 Thorin不希望步上先人的后尘。 他不想因为这块石头变为一个被贪婪腐蚀的国王，更不希望他倾尽所有重建的王国因为这块石头分崩离析。 “她说的没错，”一阵沉默后，Thorin的话让在场的人都大为震惊，包括他的家人。 “对于这片土地和人民来说，它只不过是一块被诅咒过，没有价值的石头而已。” Thorin摇着头说道。 “我非常感谢你的心意，但我恳请你，带走这块石头，它对你们的王国应当不会有任何损害，就当作是我赠与你们的礼物。 如果你还是坚持把这块石头归还我们，那么我建议你把在丢弃在Ekkaia的最深处。”

  Bard诧异极了-----尽管一丝喜悦涌过他的心头，实际上，他内心的深处并不愿意与这块宝石分开。 他迅速地盒上盖子，而Thorin则像是卸下了肩上的一块巨石，甚至不自觉地松了口气。 “那么就按您说的办，”Bard回答。 “我尊重您的意愿。”说完，他把眼睛不再看着Thorin。

  “当然，因为他是山下之王。” 这是Elrond浑厚，博爱的声音

  精灵的队伍站在矮人群里。 这两个种族曾经兵戎相见，现在却能站在一起而没发生任何流血冲突。  Elrond走在队伍最前面，在他的身后，跟随着十一位美若天仙的精灵少女，当中还有一名不是精灵的人-----看不清他的脸庞-----唯一能确认的是他的穿着和精灵一样精美的衣服。

  Thranduil，和以往一样，他就和冬天的第一场霜冻一般友好。 山下之王用只有在他们俩之间才称得上礼貌的眼神冷冷地盯着来自Mirkwood的领主，（幸好还有Ori和Legolas）才没让他们两人扑向对方，开始撕咬。

  “我们没有料到Eru长子的到访，但我们衷心地欢迎您的到来。”Fili走上前去，向新到来的客人致意。

  Thorin知道他挑选的继承人是不会有错的。

  “请原谅我们在没有告知你们的情况下就贸然来访，”Legolas回礼，他的热情与Thranduil冷冰冰的态度形成了一个鲜明的对比。

  “你们为何到来？“尽管他的人民为他们昔日的敌人的到场表示了欢迎，但Thorin可没这么容易就相信这群精灵没有心怀鬼胎呢，他冷冰冰地开口问。

  一道锐利的光芒在Thranduil的眼睛里闪过，在他开口之前， Elrond走到他身边轻轻地按住他的肩膀提醒他此行的目的。 Thranduil不情愿地说， “我们带来了礼物-----伟大的山下之王。”

  Thorin怀疑地盯着Mirkwood的领主。在过去，这算不上什么稀奇事。 他还记得精灵每次来拜访他的父亲时，都会带着礼物与祝福。 但那是很久之前的事情了，Thorin无法轻易相信Thranduil的理由。 “我有一整山的黄金，满洞穴的珠宝还有饮之不尽的蜂蜜酒。 我为我的人民提供了足够的皮毛去温暖他们的身体，舒适的家园让他们能够安眠。 告诉我，来自Mirkwood的国王，你给我带来了什么礼物，能比所有的这一切都还要美好？” 他知道他的话语太过刻薄，甚至有些无理取闹，但他就是忍不住让自己心理获得一点快感。

  回答Thorin是Thranduil的儿子。 Thorin的反应在Legolas的意料之内，他带着微笑，欠身鞠躬解释道。 “我们的礼物比任何珠宝都要耀眼，比世上最好蜂蜜酒还要甜美，他能给您带来的温暖，没有任何皮毛和火炉能比的上。“

  一直站在Thorin身旁的Gandalf突然大笑起来，仿佛一个绝佳的玩笑话钻进了他的脑袋。 国王对他奇怪的反应投去了怀疑的一瞥。

  “真是一场盛大的庆典！”这位伟大的巫师毫无掩盖他笑意的意思。

  Elornd身后，一位美丽的精灵少女开口了，她的声音让听者仿佛在咬下初夏第一颗成熟的蜜桃，甜美又动人。 “所有您的财富都无法与之比拟，那是一样您内心永远都会珍爱的财宝。” Thorin搞不懂她的话是个谜语，还是一句预言。 她话音刚落下，精灵的队伍就开始缓缓地移动，她们朝周围散开，像是给中间的某样东西----或是某个人让路？ 但在人影的遮挡下，Thorin什么也看不到，他只能听到远处的钟声，还有织布嘶嘶的摩擦声。

  接着，Elornd和精灵少女站到了一旁。 一开始，映入他们眼帘的景象让所有人都情不自禁地喘息，接着爆发出一阵阵欢呼声， 而Thorin，一动不动，屏住呼吸。 他呆呆地站在原地，在他眼前的-----一定是幻觉，这不可能是真的。 但他不是唯一一个看到这幻象的人，如果眼前的东西是幻象的话，那他应该怎么去解释精灵脸上的欣喜。

  那是Bilbo。

  他穿着和精灵一样的衣服；一针一线精心缝制的长袍，头巾包裹着他长长的卷发，一个窄边，上面镶嵌着猫眼石的小皇冠架在他的前额上，多迷人的一幕。 他不再是那个多年前被放逐时面色苍白，伤痕累累的小生物。 眼前的这名霍比特人，眼睛是如此的明亮，脸颊上呈现出健康的绯红色，带着一副真诚灿烂的笑脸。 “Bilbo！”“我们的飞贼！”不知道是谁先喊出了声，接着Bilbo就被他昔日的同伴包围着，随着而来的是一连串有关他的问题，所有的人-----尤其是Kili和Fili-----都迫不及待地想要好好看清霍比特人的脸庞。 除了Thorin，他依旧不知所措，他只能呆呆地站在原地看着。

  Dis仅仅用了一个目光和几句话就让其他人不情愿地离开霍比特人的身边，留下Thorin和Bilbo，他们俩被人类，精灵和矮人包围在中间。 所有人都沉默着，直到Thorin终于找回了他的舌头。 “…是Bilbo吗？” 若是换了其他场合，Thorin一定会为自己处于这种完全无法思考的境地而感到恐惧。

  Bilbo带着笑容，朝前缩短了他们之间的距离。 “幸会，Thorin，Thráin之子，山下之王。”

  Thorin伸出一支手抚上霍比特人的脸庞。 在他的触摸下，对方柔软的皮肤变得有些灼人。 “你是真实存在的，” 他的语气近乎虔诚。

  Bilbo轻握住了覆在他脸颊上的手，深吸着属于眼前这个男人夹杂着火焰与泥土的气息，他知道，除了在对方的身边，他到哪儿都不会得到快乐。 “一个幻象不可能像我一般深爱着您，我的国王，您一定知道这点。”

   Thorin知道他无须再做任何的言语，他用手臂温柔地抱起霍比特人（他们的身体依旧惊人地契合）亲吻着对方（霍比特人柔软的嘴唇热切地回应他），周围的人群发出一阵阵的喝彩声和拍掌声，但他不在乎，他闻到Bilbo身上奇妙的香气，就像是迷迭香，肉桂和柠檬在阳光下散发的清香。在这么多年后，Thorin终于从梦魇中醒来。

\----------------------------

 

_And suddenly I know,_

_I will no longer apologize for loving you._

_I whispered your name and the wind whinnied back._

_All the horses of heaven are in the pasture tonight._

                                            --James Tipton


End file.
